Sydan ei nuku
"Sydän ei nuku" was the Finnish entry to Worldbeat in edition 17. It was performed by Pihka Ja Myrsky, who failed to qualify to the final of Uuden Musiikin Kilpailu with the same song. It was the third Worldbeat entry in a series of UMK 2015 songs in response to Pertti Kurikan Nimipäivät's victory. "Sydän ei nuku" placed 24th with 24 points. Lyrics Silmissä suolaa sisällä sataa aavikko Huuleni kaipaa kosketusta janoaa Miksi vellot pinnan alla? Miksen voi sua koskettaa? Miksen voi mä rauhaa saada, rauhaa tähän rantaan Sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku Se öisin oottaa pohjassaan Sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku Se minua täällä valvottaa Ja kun tulee aamu se tunteet pintaan tuo kellumaan Sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku Vetäytyi kuin laskuvesi sanat virran mukana Huusin itkuni ulapalle mut se ei vastaa Miksi vellot pinnan alla? Miksen voi sua koskettaa? Miksen voi mä rauhaa saada, rauhaa tähän rantaan Sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku Se öisin oottaa pohjassaan Sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku Se minua täällä valvottaa Ja kun tulee aamu se tunteet pintaan tuo kellumaan Sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku Miksi vellot pinnan alla? Sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku Se öisin oottaa pohjassaan Sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku Se minua täällä valvottaa Ja kun tulee aamu se tunteet pintaan tuo kellumaan Sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku, sydän ei nuku Miksi vellot pinnan alla? Miksen voi sua koskettaa? Miksi vellot pinnan alla? Translation Salt in my eyes, a desert raining inside me My lips are missing, hungry for touch Why are you drifting under the surface? Why can't I touch you? Why can't I get peace, peace to this shore The heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep at nights it waits in it's bed The heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep It keeps me awake here And when the morning arrives, it lets feelings float The heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep Words withdraw like a low water with the stream I cried at an open sea but it doesn't answer Why are you drifting under the surface? Why can't I touch you? Why can't I get peace, peace to this shore The heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep at nights it waits in it's bed The heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep It keeps me awake here And when the morning arrives, it lets feelings float The heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep Why are you drifting under the surface? The heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep at nights it waits in it's bed The heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep It keeps me awake here And when the morning arrives, it lets feelings float The heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep, the heart doesn't sleep Why are you drifting under the surface? Why can't I touch you? Why are you drifting under the surface? Points